Matchmaker's Match
by Lanturn
Summary: Kagome is the town's matchmaker, who doesn't truly believe in love herself. Inuyasha was the one who broke her heart and made her emotionless. So, after many setups and schemes of their fellow matchmaking friends, will the they become lovers once again?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: A person with any common sense at all will know I don't own Inu- Yasha.  
  
A/N: Review if you like it, review if you hate it, there is no other option! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Introduction:  
  
Setting:  
  
Tokyo, Japan. A crowded place, a people place, whatever you think of it. The home of a famous matchmaker, who suffers from love like everyone else living there.  
  
Characters:  
  
Kagome Higurashi: A 16-year-old dainty, intelligent schoolgirl with jet- black shoulder length hair, and amber brown eyes. A karate maniac, having a strong point in archery. Dabbles at everything. Uses her fellow classmates as tools to build her amusement when she feels like it. She is the famous matchmaker in her school (city actually) pairing up her peers and strangers with clever schemes, but it's harder than hell to find the right person for herself.  
  
Sango: Kagome's violent yet innocent best friend. She opened a small matchmaking service store in the city for Kagome to work there on weekends. She has a major crush on Miroku, but he only sees her as a friend.  
  
InuYasha: A dashingly, rebellious, popular hunk, with a the-world-sucks- attitude. Kagome's ex-boyfriend with long silver hair. The one who made Kagome emotionless after he dumped her in her junior year. They're still friends, 'if' you consider ignoring each other as much as possible 24-7, and giving each other glares that could kill every time they meet face to face. In other words, they DESPISE each other.  
  
Miroku: InuYasha and Kagome's very lecherous and humorous friend. He's the one who usually breaks up their glaring contests and unimportant arguments. The kind of guy who could make any girl drool. He asks pretty girls to bear his child all of the time. Sango and Kagome are the only people in the high school female population whom he actually respects and haven't slept with yet. Sad, isn't it?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha's identical twin brother who lives with their father while Inuyasha and his sister live with their mother. Jealous of Inuyasha since forever because Inuyasha has always been considered the better twin.  
  
Kikyo: Kagome's rival. The kind of person who has two different personalities depending on who she's talking to. One of them is a hard working teacher's pet whom you can't socialize normally with. She could never take a joke, even if her life depended on it. On the other hand, sometimes she acts like a wild slut and thinks of clever ways to get Kagome in trouble.  
  
Rin: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's little sister. Another master at matchmaking. Really wishes Inuyasha and Kagome would get together again.  
  
Gorilla's Gang: A dangerous gang in the city known for their violence. The leader of course, is Naraku, who hates Inuyasha even more than Kagome.  
  
A/N: Okay, the character's are kind of screwed up with Sesshoumaru being Inuyasha's twin, and Rin being his sister, but that's just how the plot goes. (It's my first Inuyasha fic, so be kind.) Anyone have any ideas for me before I write the actual writing? 


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The gloomy clouds covered the blazing sunlight. Kagome sat in the car with the moving truck driving behind her. She had a deep frown on her face, crossing her arms. Her family just 'had' to move 'again'. Kagome's dad was so workaholic and money crazy, that whenever a company offered him more money than his current job, he'd immediately quit the current job, and travel his whole family to the new town where the new company is.  
  
Kagome did NOT like moving all the time. She has been to what, seven or was it eight different schools? She got used to being 'the new kid' long ago, but wouldn't it be nice if her dad could for once just keep a job for longer than two years without having to move all the time?  
  
Her father would always say: "Sure honey, I promise this is the last time I'm gonna move." And yet, when a new job offers him, BANG, Kagome would always end up back inside her car with rattling household junk, with the U-hall truck with the blueish- gray smoke following her.  
  
Finally, they reached their new home, and the car stopped. Kagome knew it was going to be an apartment. Kagome had only lived in one house, the Higurashi Shrine, she was born there. Her family usually always would move to apartments because it was easier to move out.  
  
She needed some time alone. She forcefully opened her car door, and stormed out, with her noisy mother calling after her "Kagome, where are you running off to?" Kagome ignored her and started to wander around.  
  
Tomorrow is the day school starts; Kagome's a junior. She wonders if she's going to make any friends in the new school.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Kagome heard this ever-so-annoying sound. Drip drop, drip drop  
  
Oh great, even the skies can't just give her a break. She needs to get inside before she gets completely soaked from the rain.  
  
Kagome ran back to the front of her apartment, and leaned back her head to study the balconies. She didn't know what was her apartment number. But since her grandpa and Souta both loved to watch TV, the first thing they would set up is the satellite dish. The balcony with the satellite must be her place.  
  
She finally spotted the balcony with her satellite on top. She counted the floor her balcony was in, and started counting where her apartment..............  
  
"AHH!" Kagome got knocked down to the wet cement.  
  
The first thing she saw after she got up was a turned over bike, with its wheels still spinning, and a two worried golden eyes staring down at her.  
  
"Are you okay miss? I'm so sorry; I didn't see you in the rain. Did I hurt you at all when I knocked you down?" The man with the white hair said.  
  
Kagome glared. She turned around without saying anything, going inside the building.  
  
She got into the elevator, but that boy was following her. "What do you want?" She asked rudely, not liking the idea of her and some weird teenager in the same elevator together.  
  
"I said that I was sorry, I honestly didn't want to crash into you outside."  
  
Ding  
  
Kagome got out of the elevator, and stomped off to her apartment room. What she didn't know was that the boy was not trying to follow her. The boy came out of the elevator, and went the exact opposite way as she did, getting out his keys, and entering his apartment. They live on the same floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day:  
  
"Class, we have only one new student this year. Do you want to introduce yourself?" The teacher smiled warmly at Kagome.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm very pleased to be joining all of you!" Kagome said nicely. She was feeling a lot better and ungrouchy today after a good night sleep last night.  
  
She looked around the classroom. The first thing she spotted was a pair of cold eyes staring back at her. That girl staring at her looked extremely like Kagome, but she wore a priestess outfit. Kagome also saw a boy with black hair flirting with the angry girl sitting next to him. But what caught Kagome's attention was that silver-haired boy she crashed into yesterday. She smiled in his direction, and he waved back.  
  
"Alright, Ms. Higurashi, take a seat next to Ms. Kikyo, and lets get started." The teacher cleared his throat. "First thing we are going to do today is take a pop quiz, so I'll know what your level is."  
  
The teacher took out the tests out. "Ah, Kagome, since you're new here. You can pass out the quizzes to everyone, and get more familiar with everyone's faces."  
  
Kagome took the big pile of tests from the teacher, and went around the room handing them out. When she stopped at the boy with gold eyes, she took a moment to stare at him. God, he's so hot! How come she didn't notice that yesterday?  
  
First period ended quickly. Kagome went to her locker quickly, and approached the gold-eyed boy in the halls. "Hi, do you remember me?"  
  
"Sure, you live in the same apartment as me, right?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Umm, I'm very sorry I was rude to you yesterday. I was just exhausted from moving in."  
  
"I understand. I'm not the nicest person all the time either. So, your name's Kagome, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and you are........"  
  
"Call me Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh, I have to get to class." Kagome paused before hurrying away. "Umm, one last question, can I touch your ears?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Oh please please please, with a cherry on top?" Kagome begged him.  
  
"....... uh, no."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, babe, I'm Miroku, 16 years old, and single. Will you bear my child?"  
  
"Hey pervert, I'm Kagome, 15 years old, and not interested. Will you go away?"  
  
"Aww, you hurt my feelings, did you have to be that harsh?" Miroku placed a hand on his heart.  
  
"Do you have to block my way to going to lunch?"  
  
"Why do you have to reply my questions with more questions?"  
  
"MIROKU!" A girl yelled. "Stop harassing this poor new student!" She turned to Kagome. "Hi, I'm Sango. I apologize on Miroku's behalf. Just slap him if he ever bothers you again."  
  
Kagome laughed at the couple. "Nah, I just wanted to go to lunch; there's no need to use physical force."  
  
"We'll come along with you. That's where we were heading anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi" Kagome and Inuyasha greeted simultaneously, when Kagome found out he usually sat with Sango and Miroku too.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "Lucky number today: is it 3?"  
  
"Nope, 4, but nice guess." Miroku took Inuyasha's cake, and munched on his own cheeseburger.  
  
"What lucky number?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"It's really a perverted thing." Sango answered. "You see, Miroku sneaks into the girls locker room everyday between classes. Inuyasha at lunchtime would always guess how many times he sneaked in there. If he guesses right, Inuyasha wins Miroku's dessert, but if he guesses wrong, Miroku takes his dessert instead."  
  
Kagome gulped. "I won't ever be comfortable going to the girls locker room now."  
  
Sango laughed. "Don't worry, just go to the locker room with me, and Miroku will be too scared to sneak in."  
  
"Why are you scared of Sango, Miroku? Do you like her or something?" Kagome joked.  
  
"Me? Like her? Sango is the only girl I never even dream of going out with! I wouldn't ask her to bear my child if we were the only two humans left on this earth."  
  
Sango smiled, but Kagome saw the disappointment in her eyes. So she likes him, but he doesn't like her. Interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome is walking home by herself, reminding herself to thank her dad of moving to Tokyo. It's only the first day of school, and she has already made the coolest friends.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" She spun around, seeing Inuyasha riding his bike catching up to her. "You want a ride?"  
  
"Sure!" Inuyasha helped her on his bike, letting her sit in front of him as he pedaled.  
  
"So how many people do you live with? The apartments are kind of small." Kagome asked Inuyasha, feeling the soft wind touching her face, blowing back her hair. They talked as Inuyasha pedaled pass house after house.  
  
"I have a brother, Sesshomaru, and a sister Rin. Sesshomaru lives with dad in our mansion in another town, but Rin and I chose to move to Tokyo and live in apartments."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"At first Rin and I lived with my mother, but she passed away last year. I didn't want to go bother my dad, so I got a job myself to raise Rin."  
  
Kagome knew right away Inuyasha must dislike his dad and Sesshomaru a lot to not even talk to them anymore, although he's desperately poor.  
  
"What kind of job......."  
  
"On mornings, I deliver the paper. On weekends, I take a job of being waiter at that fancy restaurant down the street, and on weekday afternoons......... um this is kind of embarrassing, but I work as a butler in Kikyo's mansion."  
  
"What?" Kagome tried to hide her amusement. "But isn't taking all those jobs kind of stressing? If you go ask your dad for help, he might send you money. Then, at least you won't have to do all that work, no matter how much grudge you might hold against him."  
  
"I can't do that. I vowed that I'd never go beg him for anything no matter what. Oh, we're back home." Inuyasha helped Kagome down. "See ya" He pedaled away, going off to Kikyo's mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How come you're late today?" Kikyo breathed softly, her mouth almost touching Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha hates working for Kikyo, it has to be the most miserable job in the world. She kept stalking him around the house, trying to seduce him.  
  
"I had other plans. Plus, I'm only late five minutes." Inuyasha showed no expression on his face.  
  
"You know I saw you and Kagome riding on your bike together. How sweet of you to give her a ride home."  
  
"Why ask me why I was late if you already knew what I was doing?" Inuyasha muttered indifferently.  
  
"But you are my boyfriend, and I don't want you to go near that bitch Higurashi."  
  
"Kikyo, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not your boyfriend? We broke up ages ago when I caught you kissing my brother on the streets. Even if that incident never did occur, I still never liked you at all. You're so serious all the time, and act so vain and possessive."  
  
"I'm not gonna stand here, and listen to all that crap. Just stay away from Kagome, or she pays the price." Kikyo warned him darkly. Kikyo walked away.  
  
"Whatever, your majesty." He rolled his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, the class all got their pop quizzes back. Kikyo looked at her paper that was marked a 98%. Not bad at all, she gave herself a nice pat on the back. Then she leaned over to look at Kagome's quiz.  
  
100%!!!!! WHY THAT LITTLE...... Smoke came out of Kikyo's ears. This is the only time somebody actually beated Kikyo on an academic test! Kikyo is the top student in school.  
  
This is soooooo not fair! First, Kagome takes Inuyasha away from her, and now this?! Kikyo was jealous! More jealous than she ever could be of a person! She definitely did not like people being better than she is.  
  
She need Kagome to suffer! And she knows just how. Kikyo took out her cell phone. "Hey Sesshy, I need a favor from you." She said sweetly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school, Inuyasha gave Kagome another ride on his bike. They were silent, but chaos filled both their minds.  
  
When they reached the apartment, and got off the bike Inuyasha finally got up the courage, and broke the silence.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Uh, I reallyreallylikeyou. Willyougooutwithme?"  
  
Even though he said that awfully quick, Kagome knew what he meant to say. "Sure, Inuyasha. I really like you too."  
  
"Really? Even after knowing I'm beyond poor, and have these ugly looking dog ears?"  
  
"Who told you your ears is ugly? They are the most cutest ears ever!!! Can I touch them now?"  
  
"Can I kiss you first?"  
  
"Oh, alright, but you have to promise me I can touch your ears afterwards."  
  
"Deal." Inuyasha pulled her towards him, embracing her, his warm lips pressed against hers lightly.  
  
"See ya." He ended the kiss quickly, jumped on his bike, and took off before Kagome had time to react.  
  
After a few minutes passed by, Kagome was still standing at that spot where Inuyasha had kissed her. "Hey! YOU DIDN'T LET ME TOUCH YOUR EARS!!!!!!" She shouted, but Inuyasha was long gone to have heard her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few months passed by. Inuyasha and Kagome are now in love with one another. However, none of them admitted to the other that they were in love, too afraid the other won't love them back.  
  
Kagome made many friends in school, becoming more and more popular. The more attention Kagome got, the angrier Kikyo gets. Of course, Kagome was oblivious to the fact that Kikyo hated her guts, and wants to kill her.  
  
Up to this point Kagome is very satisfied with her life, praying to god every single day to not let her father find another job and move out of Tokyo. Well, up to this point that is...........  
  
One school day afternoon when Inuyasha was working at Kikyo's mansion, Sesshomaru met Kikyo at a gas station. "What do you want, bitch?"  
  
"Come with me." Kikyo drove off in her convertible, as Sesshomaru obediently followed in his truck.  
  
When the reached Inuyasha's apartments, Sesshomaru busted out of the car! "This is where my no good brother lives! I'm not going to meet him, if that's the favor you wanted from me."  
  
"I didn't bring you here because of Inuyasha." Kikyo stared up, and saw Kagome standing on her balcony, looking at clouds in the sky.  
  
"Perfect timing" Kikyo grinned evilly. Without saying any more, she grabbed Sesshomaru, and kissed him fiercely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was daydreaming about Inuyasha, staring at the clouds, but then she heard a small noise coming from beneath.  
  
She looked down, and was shocked at what she was seeing.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo! Together kissing!  
  
"No, it can't be them! I trust Inuyasha!" But who else could it be? The man had long silver hair, and the girl wore an ancient priestess outfit.  
  
Kagome knew this was all too good to be true. Someone as perfect as Inuyasha wouldn't ever like her. He was just toying with her feelings, stole her first kiss, and made her feel like she lives in heaven when she's with him. Now she was thrown back to hell, facing the bitter reality.  
  
Tears started rolling down Kagome's cheeks, and she went back inside the house, not able to look at the two lovebirds anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha returned from work at Kikyo's mansion. He was in a pretty good mood, because Kikyo was not at home today.  
  
"Rin, I'm home!"  
  
Rin did not answer. She was one the phone with somebody, and she was crying as she talked.  
  
"Rin, what's the matter?" Inuyasha snatched the phone away from her. "Who is this?"  
  
"Inuyasha. It's your father." When Inuyasha heard that voice, he almost dropped the phone.  
  
"What do you want, old man? How the hell did you get this number!?" His voice became cold.  
  
"Please, come home son. Working like a dog is not worth it. Why didn't you call me when your mother passed away last year?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Like you'd care? You crushed her heart, after she trusted her with everything she had. She was married to you for twenty long years, always there for you when you were depressed, angry, or sick! But, you on the other hand, oh don't make me even mention what you've done behind her back the past twenty years! You didn't even give her any money to raise Rin and me when you divorced her! She died, because we were too poor to treat her sickness in time!!!!" Inuyasha was now shouting at the phone.  
  
Rin started to cry even more, hearing her brother getting angry. She ran back into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"I just want to help you right now, and apologize for what I've done to you and Rin. Being poor sucks, doesn't it?"  
  
"You don't need to apologize to me and Rin. We're fine. If you really want to apologize to not have that guilt feeling stored up inside your system, you could go visit my mom's grave, and apologize to her. As much as I hate to say this, mother loved you until the day she died, despite the things you did to her." Inuyasha hung up the phone.  
  
After talking to his dad, Inuyasha's good mood totally disappeared.  
  
Dingdong. The doorbell rang. Inuyasha opened the door, and saw Kagome's furious face.  
  
He cheered up a little, seeing her. "Hey."  
  
"Let's break up Inuyasha. Agreeing to be your girlfriend was a mistake!" She glared at him.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha is pissed off already after talking to his father; he can't stand to argue with Kagome right now.  
  
"You know why. I saw you kiss Kikyo!"  
  
"What? I'd do no such thing? Don't lie!" Now Inuyasha was really angry, being accused of doing something he never would do.  
  
"You're the one that's denying it, and you're calling ME a liar?" Kagome shouted.  
  
"I'm not denying anything! I never kissed Kikyo! Okay, I did once, but that was a long time ago! Plus, you should trust me!"  
  
"So it was you that I saw with Kikyo after all." Kagome looked down.  
  
"What? Stop confusing me! I'm really pissed today! Whatever you got to say, say it tomorrow!" Inuyasha was about to close the door, but Kagome held the door back.  
  
"You know, I really did like you. Why did you have to be so cruel? If you don't have feelings for me, you should at least heave the decency to not accept mine. Now crushing my heart like this............ I should of known better though......... Love is for fools." Kagome's tears were blurring her vision, but she refused to let Inuyasha see her cry like this.  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about woman! Weren't we the happiest couple a few days ago? Now you come up to my door, and accuse me of kissing Kikyo, and you're telling me all this crap about your heart being crushed. If you want an excuse to break up with me, you should just dump me straight-forwardly, save you the trouble from making up stories!" Inuyasha couldn't think right.  
  
"Fine, I will dump you!" Yelled Kagome, finally releasing her tears. However, Inuyasha didn't notice.  
  
"You don't have to now! I'll dump you! Now get lost! I want to go to sleep!"  
  
"Yeah, Kikyo must be there waiting for you in bed! You wouldn't want to keep her waiting now do you?"  
  
That did it, Inuyasha pushed her to the ground outside his apartment, and shut the door, locking it with every single lock he owned.  
  
Kagome sat up from the ground, and cried her hearts out uncontrollably. Why? Why did Inuyasha have to do this to her? Was she not good enough for him? Yeah that must be it; she saw the way he and Kikyo kissed. They seemed so in love........ Knowing that made Kagome cry even harder.  
  
Unknown to Kagome, Kikyo was leaning against the elevator spying on her right now. Kikyo smirked in triumph. She was evil, and true to her words, she said once if Inuyasha gets together with Kagome, Kagome would have to pay the price. And she is doing that right now. She was paying the price with her heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lanturn: Like it, hate it? Any suggestions for improvements or ideas? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Also, this is only the prologue, explaining everyone's history with each other. The actual story starts next chapter. Stay tuned for more! 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Kikyo succeeded in breaking up Inuyasha and Kagome. Now, instead of being lovers, they are archenemies and rivals in school, both saying hurtful words to each other to make their relationship worse and worse. Poor Miroku, he had to break up every single argument that went on.  
  
One day after school, Kagome and Sango walked downtown, shopping for clothes, and chatting happily.  
  
"And I have a brother Kohaku, he's soooooo annoying! He keeps on creeping into my room in the middle of the night, setting my alarm clock to 4:00 a.m. everyday." Sango laughed.  
  
"I have a brother too! His name is Sota. He's kinda boring though. He spends too much time with my grandfather."  
  
"Inuyasha's got a young sister named Rin. Sota sould get to know her, she's a really charming little girl. But she gets very lonely with no kids to play with her."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Poor girl. I should introduce her to Sota someday. After all, she is a very close neighbor."  
  
Sango hesitated. "But she's Inuyasha's sister........"  
  
"Yeah, I almost had forgotten." Kagome's mood quickly changed into a depressed one.  
  
Sango tried to make her think of something else. She pointed to a small brownish building next to some fancy restaurant in the streets. "Kagome see that store? It used to be nail salon when I was very young. But it ran out of business a few years ago."  
  
"Really? Interesting fact. Are they going to reopen the store as something else?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yup. Because last week, I bought over the store." Sango grinned.  
  
"What?! That's so awesome! I didn't know that you were this rich! So when are you going to reopen it? What kind of business do you plan on doing?" Asked Kagome excitedly.  
  
"I don't know yet. I'm kind of busy these days. I'm planning on opening it in the summer as a bakery."  
  
"But the summer is like months away!" Kagome complained. "If I had a shop to myself, I'd immediately open a matchmaking service, and pair up all the single people in this city."  
  
"Oh? Why a matchmaking service though?" Sango raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So more people will understand that love sucks." Kagome mumbled to herself inaudibly. She obviously still didn't get over her breakup with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome smiled to her friend. "I don't know, I've always wanted to help people, you know." She lied.  
  
"Then, do you want me lend you my store for a couple of months?" Sango smiled back.  
  
"Oh, no need. I mean it's YOUR building."  
  
"I know, but I have no problem with you starting a matchmaking service in my building. It's gonna be empty until summertime anyway. Why waste it if you can use it?" Sango said helpfully.  
  
Kagome grinned, hugging Sango. "OH THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!!!!!! Don't worry, I'll let you keep half of my profit, and in the summertime when you have time to work, we'll change it into a bakery, and I'll help you make it the best bakery in Tokyo!"  
  
Sango burst out laughing, nodding her head at whatever Kagome said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls got to work, and in a few weeks the store was reopened as "Kagome's Matchmaking"  
  
Desperate people all went storming inside, wanting a date, hoping to find love. Kagome was overwhelmed and shocked of how popular her shop became. After a few days, almost everyone in the city has heard of her shop.  
  
However, Kagome is still a student in school. Her shop is only opened on weekends. Somehow, that fact made the shop even more special. I mean, who's heard of a place only opened on Saturdays and Sundays?  
  
And so, the chaos began.  
  
"Ms. Kagome, do you think I'm fat? How come none of the boys ask me out?"  
  
"I'm looking for a hot and gorgeous guy between the age of 20-30."  
  
"I just broke up with my girlfriend yesterday, and I need a date for the prom!"  
  
"I need a girl. ANY GIRL! I'm BEYOND DESPERATE!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Okay people, be quiet! Fill out this form, and I'll see what I can do!" Kagome passed everyone some stapled paper.  
  
The thing read:  
  
Dear Client,  
Yadda Yadda Yadda, who cares about the welcome crap? You are here because you can't find a decent boyfriend/girlfriend for whatever reason. To warn you, this is not a guaranteed happy ending service. (that's the whole point anyway)  
  
Circle the option you want below:  
  
1. You're just here for fun, and want us to pair you up on a blind date.  
  
2.You are a seriously desperate person, and want us to find you a soul mate to spend the rest of your life with.  
  
3. You have a crush, and want us to make that person fall deeply in love with you. 20% chance. If you circle this option however, don't expect us to pair you up with anyone like a rich pop star that has millions of fans including yourself or a dead person.  
  
4. You want us to help you seek revenge on your ex- boyfriend/girlfriend. (I made this choice possible because of a certain someone.) We ONLY pull pranks and embarrass the victim! We don't do killing.  
  
Payment:  
  
1. You pay us $50 bucks at first, and then finish paying the other $500 after we're through with you.  
  
2. You teach me a talent you have. Examples: How to play a certain instrument. How to become artistic. How to fix cars. How to act snobbish, blah blah.  
  
3. You tell me a piece of rare or unknown information. If I find that information useful, you can enjoy our service for free.  
  
Very Sincerely, Kagome Higurashi and Company  
  
Comments:______________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________  
  
After a whole day of setting people on dates, and listening to complaints, Kagome was relieved when she could finally step out of Sango's crowded store.  
  
Kagome walked down a dark alley. It's a shortcut; the quickest way to get home. She hummed a merry little tune to herself, staring at the ground that she's passing by.  
  
Suddenly she looks up, and saw five figures blocking her way. They were street bullies, but Kagome wasn't scared of them. However, she didn't want to socialize with street fighters, so she runs away, but the gang just followed her, until they got her trapped in a corner in the dark alley.  
  
Kagome stood up to them bravely. "Sup?"  
  
The leader, a nasty tall guy with long greasy hair and ghastly eyes said. "Hey chick, give us money or we'll shoot you."  
  
A member held up a gun pointing it at Kagome's head.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, and started digging through her pocket. "Here's a buck." She handed the leader a dollar. "Now I have helped the needy, I'll be going." She started to walk away calmly.  
  
The five people blocked her way. "What are we? Beggars? You either give us all your money, or we shoot you this instant."  
  
"To me, you are beggars. The definition of beggars is asking for others to spare you some pocket change." Kagome glared at them not at all afraid of that gun.  
  
"Why you little... no one DARES to speak to the Gorilla's Gang like that." The leader yelled.  
  
"Well, guess what, I just did, or is your tiny little pathetic brain too dumb to digest that fact!" She crossed her arms.  
  
Yura, the only girl in Gorilla's Gang stared at Kagome in disbelief. " What? Not afraid to die?" She said sarcastically pointing to the gun.  
  
A grin curled up Kagome's lips. She challenged the skinny girl, who is holding a big comb. "Do you think you have what it takes to kill moi?" She provoked Yura for amusement.  
  
Yura charged forward to slap her. But Kagome (in a bored way) gracefully slid over to her right, causing the klutz to run into the wall behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome shook her head "And I thought you people were well trained wrestlers. How off was I?"  
  
The four guys saw this, and became infuriated. They surrounded Kagome, and are all about to punch her, when she gracefully leaped up to the air. The gang members all earned a knuckle sandwich from each other by the time Kagome alighted down standing on top of the leader's head.  
  
"Told you it's not easy to kill me." She mocked them with satisfaction, jumping off his shoulders. Kicking the gun off of the other guy's hand.  
  
All five members could only stare in amazement. Kagome could tell that she's earned their respect.  
  
They awkwardly introduced themselves. The leader is named Naraku. There is also the Thunder Brothers. The girl is Yura. The last person is Koga. He was the guy with the gun.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I'm Kagome. It's nice to finally meet the famous Gorilla's Gang. I heard all about you guys in school and all your dangerous acts too."  
  
Naraku smiled. "Then how come you weren't afraid at all?"  
  
Kagome chuckled. "I'm not a total senseless loser; I know you wouldn't kill me. Your reputation says you've all been hanging around the streets for quite a while. You know who to rob, and who not to rob. Look at me, dressed in plain cloths not wearing a single piece of jewelry. I'm not worth wasting a bullet at. You just wanted to scare me, that's all."  
  
Koga picked up the gun, and put it back in his pocket. "Smart girl, but I'd have to warn you, next time don't be so rude, that might anger us, and you don't want to know what happens when we're angry." He winked at her.  
  
Kagome nodded. She knew she definitely liked this gang. "Thanks for the advice. Hey, do you guys want to grab a burger? My treat."  
  
"Sure!" Exclaimed Yura. She's actually pretty hyper under her mean appearance, Kagome thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Restaurant:  
  
As everyone was munching on delicious food, their conversation went on, Kagome learned that the reasons the gang ended up on the streets were all because of family issues. Some are orphans; others ran away from home because of child abuse and many different other family problems. They all dropped out of school, and had no other choice to end up the way they are today.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but pity them. "Gee, I don't know what to say, but to tell you the truth, you'll all someday wind up in jail if you keep on stealing, vandalizing, and robbing."  
  
"Well, this is our life. We got used to it a long time ago." Sighed Naraku.  
  
"Hmm, I might be able to help you guys. You see, I just started a business a few weeks ago, and maybe you five can help out in my store down located down the street." Kagome suggested.  
  
" Cool!" Yura jumped. Koga eyed Kagome with interest.  
  
"All you five have to do is be my secretaries and guards; in exchange, you can sleep in my store, and receive free food, so you won't have to steal money anymore."  
  
The gang gave each other silent eye contacts and all agreed.  
  
"Cool, but the only problem with my business is that it is kind of like a dating service, and you guys will get sick by the mushy stuff by next week." Kagome predicted.  
  
"Don't worry." Said Yura. "They'll do anything for a decent meal on the dining table three times a day. Besides, it is better than robbing banks."  
  
And that's how Kagome, the town matchmaker, became friends with the notorious and infamous Gorilla's Gang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Go me!" Kagome grinned happily, skipping home. "After a few weeks, and I already found assistants for my shop!"  
  
"Hey bitch!" A voice called out to her.  
  
She glanced up. "Inuyasha." she growled coldly, staring at the hot guy standing next to his bike.  
  
"Well as much as I dislike you, I just liked to say congrats on your new business." He smiled, and for some reason, Kagome's heart leapt. She ignored the sweet feeling though.  
  
"Who told you?" She asked, maintaining the coldness in her voice.  
  
"I deliver the newspaper, remember? And it's not everyday my girlfriend's face is on the papers."  
  
"EX-girlfriend." Kagome corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Look, I know you're doing all this out of hatred for me, but I didn't know you'd go this low."  
  
"What. Are you saying?"  
  
"You want to make other people suffer, just because you're suffering from love. That's why you set up all those losers on dates. The worst part is, you take cash from them, after you played with everyone's heart. Now that's just pathetic!"  
  
Kagome is outraged. Who is he to call her "pathetic"? How dare he say her actions are low?  
  
How did he see through her main purpose of creating the service?  
  
"WHAT? I'm not making other people suffer! I'm trying to help them find happiness. They get to meet interesting people during my service. Plus, they come to ME out of their own free will." Kagome denied and made up cheap excuses, but Inuyasha knew better.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Just keep telling yourself that. We'll see what happens, won't we? See ya." He turned to leave, but turned back around. "Oh, and by the way, good luck, you'll really need it." He got on his bike, and disappeared.  
  
Kagome started walking back home, no longer having that smile on her face. No longer saying, "go me". She was angry with Inuyasha. But she was angrier with herself. He was right, and she knew it.  
  
She wasn't trying to help people find love, she couldn't even if she truly wanted to, because she doesn't even believe in it herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even after her little talk with Inuyasha, Kagome continued on working, playing matchmaker. However, the results of her work was not what she had expected.  
  
The crazy couples she set up didn't break up like she and Inuyasha did! They stayed together, being CHEERFUL and SATISFIED as ever! Kagome patted herself on the back for her job well-done, but truthfully, she was a little jealous. If even strangers find love in each other, why is love so tough on her?  
  
On one Saturday while she was in the store talking to one of her clients, Miroku and Sango showed up visiting her together.  
  
Kagome quickly finished with the client, and went outside her office to meet her friends.  
  
Unknown to Kagome, right after she left her office, the Gorilla's gang sneaked inside, each holding big garbage bags.  
  
"Hey guys! What are you doing here? Aww, are you two dating? You two look soooo cute together!" Kagome enjoyed watching Sango blush and Miroku pretending not to hear her.  
  
"Uh no." Miroku looked nervous.  
  
"Hehe, um Kagome........ we're here to uh........ to uh tell you something. That's right, we're here to tell you something!" Sango stuttered.  
  
"Well? Tell me then."  
  
"Ummm...."  
  
"Ummm what?"  
  
"Ummm Ummm"  
  
"Umm Umm what!" This is cheap, Kagome thought.  
  
"Umm...... Did you know Inuyasha's most ticklish part is his ear?"  
  
"Huh?" What does that have do with anything? "Oh." Kagome looked at her friends strangely. "Is this why he wouldn't let me touch his ears?" Kagome really didn't know how to respond.  
  
"Hey look, it's snowing flowers." Miroku pointed at the window.  
  
Kagome gullibly turned around "Where's the flowers?"  
  
As she turned back to the duo, they had already disappeared.  
  
Now what are they up to? Kagome wanted to know what they were trying to do, but she just strugged and went back to her office.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone jumped up when Kagome went inside her office almost giving her a heart attack.  
  
"What?" A startled Kagome managed to choke out.  
  
She looked at the confetti everywhere, and glanced at the chocolate cake on her desk.  
  
"Have you been working so hard that you have even forgotten your own birthday?" Miroku laughed, putting on a party hat.  
  
"That's right. Today's my sweet sixteenth birthday. I totally forgot."  
  
"But we didn't." Sango took out lighter to light the candles. "Let's sing "happy birthday", and start eating!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, on the behalf of my gang, I'd like you thank you once again for letting us stay here." Naraku said sincerely to Kagome as she was stuffing her face with cake. "You trusted us, and we really appreciate it. Here's the birthday present from me."  
  
Naraku handed her a neatly designed bow and a golden arrow. "I don't know if you do archery, but if you don't, you can hang this up on the wall as decoration."  
  
"Thanks. I love archery, and I was just about to buy a new bow!"  
  
Koga stepped up. "This is my present. It's an emerald ring. It's a family heirloom passed down from girl to girl. Too bad I was born a boy, but my mom gave it to me anyway. I'd like you to keep it."  
  
Miroku and Sango nudged each other, silently snickering at Koga's obvious crush towards Kagome.  
  
The Thunderbrothers gave Kagome a sloppy book they wrote together named "How to survive on the streets." It contains some tricks used on stray dogs. Like "never looking a person one the streets in the eye. They can smell fear." It seems quite humorous.  
  
Yura giggled as she passed down her huge collection of combs to Kagome.  
  
Miroku's gift was a beautiful dark-blue dress that Sango picked out with him.  
  
Kagome was most pleased with Sango's present. It was a new CAR! Kagome didn't know what to say as she admired her light-blue colored convertible. Kagome inwardly reminded herself to set Sango and Miroku up as soon as she can. That's the least she can do after Sango gave her a car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she was driving down the roads of Tokyo in her new convertible, Kagome abruptly stepped on the breaks, rushing out of her car.  
  
There was an injured girl lying on the side of the street, big parts of her shirt and pants were soaked with blood. Apparently someone ran her over. Although she is dying, she was clutching a sketchbook close to her chest.  
  
Kagome kneeled in front of the young girl. "Can you speak? Can you hear me?"  
  
The girl opened one eye, weakly looking at Kagome, her eyes pleading for help.  
  
Kagome took away the sketchbook away from the girl and got the poor girl on her car, not caring her blood staining the seats.  
  
She got the girl into the hospital, and found out some bones in her legs are broken. The little one may never be able to walk again, but she'll still live.  
  
Kagome went outside the hospital, and leaned against the building, thinking of the little girl. How come the person who ran her over didn't bring her to the hospital? How could they just leave her on the side of the streets?  
  
As Kagome was lost in her thoughts, a certain golden-eyed boy quietly walked up in front of her, and brought his lips up to hers before she noticed he was there.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered once she snapped out of her daydream, realizing he had just kissed her. Where'd HE come from? Was he stalking her? How'd he know she was at the hospital? And most importantly of all, why'd he kiss her? Not that she's complaining.  
  
"Happy sixteenth birthday, honey."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey readers, what do you think of the story so far? I still need plenty of suggestions and constructive criticism. I'll try to put as much IY/Kag love I can, but it's gonna be hard 'cause they're supposed to hate each other at the moment.  
  
Anywho, REVIEW!! 


End file.
